


Modelling and Fighting isn't the Best of Friends

by the_hearteater



Series: Frolicking and Chilling [4]
Category: Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)
Genre: Another Bellasake fic!, Bella raging at first, Belladonna secretly thirsting over Tim, F/M, Lauki being a chaotic duo, Lauren and Kieran knows Tim frm high school, Ren and Kiki help Bella model, Tim is a workout Youtuber, fighting with guards, idk man, or smtg, shit went down, this is for you MHero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_hearteater/pseuds/the_hearteater
Summary: Bella scores a date with Tim Sake.Something unexpected happened.Lauren and Kieran fight off some guards
Relationships: Belladonna Davenport/Tim Sake, Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White
Series: Frolicking and Chilling [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752121
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Modelling and Fighting isn't the Best of Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this wasn't funny  
> I tried my best.  
> MHero, this one is for you.

Belladonna was scrolling through her Youtube feed when something caught her eye.

A man.

Specifically Tim Sake.

He's a Youtuber that posts videos on workout tutorials and sometimes him working out.

"Shit... He's hot, and ripped too." Belladonna muttered. She watched one video after another and after binge-watching all Tim's videos, she was fully convinced that she wants to go on a date with him.

So, with the cocky confidence that only Belladonna have when she's a dom, she decided to comment on his recent video which was, fortunately, 2 minutes ago. She commented whether he wanted to go on a coffee date with her.

She waited patiently for a reply. Her comments got a couple thousand likes in a matter of seconds. As the minute pass, Belladonna slowly got nervous.

But to her relief, Tim replied to her comment, accepting the date and sending an email to her, discussing when and where should they meet up. She decided to meet him next Tuesday, after her modelling work.

"I'm coming for that tasty ass," Belladonna smirked as she licked her lips.

* * *

"What do you mean they cancelled?" Belladonna barked. "I'm sorry Miss Davenport, but the two models said they have a last-minute emergency. We plead for your help, do you have any associates who could help with the modelling?" the man on the phone begged.

Belladonna thought for a while. And two significant people entered her mind. They were both good looking and could slay a photo shoot easily. She decided to call them and hoped that they were not busy and lend a hand.

* * *

"Hello everyone." Belladonna snarled. She was NOT in the mood after that last-minute cancellation. Thank goodness her friends weren't busy and agreed to help her, but that didn't calm the raging serpent within her.

"So, is the other model here yet?" Belladonna demanded. "Y... Yes, Miss Davenport, he is here. He is in the changing room." one of the crew cowered in fear of her wrath.

"Good, because if there's going to be another slip-up, I won't be saving your boss anymore. Tell him this: Thank your lucky stars my associates are free, or not you'll be digging your own grave tonight." Belladonna's voice dripped with venom before heading to the changing rooms.

On the way, she bumped into a man. "Sorry," she mumbled, trying to not explode. "It's alright." a deep familiar deep voice rumbled. Belladonna looked up, just to see Tim Sake grinning at her.

"OH MY GOD," Belladonna gasped. "You are one of the models?" "As you can see, yes. This isn't my first modelling job so I'm no novice." Tim said. "What were the odds of us meeting at work?" Belladonna laughed. "Pretty slim I should say," Tim replied.

"My my, forgive me for being so frank but I must say when I saw you in your videos, you seem really good looking. But when I actually meet you in real life, you look gorgeous!" Belladonna complimented.

"Why thank you, Miss Belladonna. I must say, you look quite ravishing yourself." Tim replied. "Oh please, call me Bella. The word 'Miss' makes me feel old." Belladonna scoffed.

"Is that so? Then feel free to call me Tim," Tim chuckled. "I'm afraid shouldn't keep you distracted any longer, we are running on a schedule." "Of course, I didn't forget." Belladonna smiled before heading to the changing rooms to receive the clothes that she will be modelling in later.

"That talk cooled me down... How surprising to see him here, nevertheless model with!" Belladonna gushed mentally as she changed into the clothes.

When she finished changing and headed to the area that they will be photo shooting, she heard some voices squabbling. "Who is making such raucous noises?" Belladonna asked one of the crew.

"It seems like two outsiders are trying to force their way through," the man replied. "The security is having a hard time dealing with them... They are quite noisy I say."

As if on cue, a shout rang from the entrance. "DON'T MAKE ME TRY TO MAKE A HOLE THROUGH YOUR HEAD WITH MY PENCIL!"

"Wait. That voice seemed familiar..."Belladonna muttered to herself.

"SUBORDINATE, SCREW YOUR PENCIL! GET YOUR SWITCHBLADE OUT! WE'RE FIGHTING OUR WAY THROUGH!"

Oh no...

"SHADDUP MON AMOUR! GET YOUR BRASS KNUCKLES OUT AND MAKE THIS IDIOT MEET THE DEVIL!"

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE DEVIL?"

"JUST FOCUS YOU DUMBASS!"

"Oh dear... They are going to absolutely WRECK THOSE GUARDS!" Belladonna screeched as she ran to the entrance with stilettos on, such talent.

"YOU TWO STOP AT ONCE!" Belladonna shouted at the couple slaying the security guards like they were catching butterflies. "They are with me!" Belladonna told the remaining conscious guards, which is only one person.

"When I heard we were going to model, I expected something else. What I was not expecting is to be arrested by some pesky guards!" Kieran huffed. "We thought you told them, Bella! How could you?" Lauren folded her arms.

"I'm sorry, it slipped my mind," Belladonna replied sheepishly. "But other than that, thank you for helping this girl out. If I ever see those sick joke of a model again, I'll personally run my knife through them." Belladonna gritted her teeth.

"What's the theme of this modelling session?" Lauren asked. "Oh, its ballroom dancing time!" Belladonna grinned as she told them where to get their clothes and where was the changing rooms.

After a while, Lauren and Kieran popped out of the changing rooms. Lauren was dressed in a long red dress with a silver bodice. Kieran was wearing a black tuxedo suit with a silver lining along with a white silk cravat.

"Whoa, this shit feels fancy!" Kieran exclaimed. "I feel like a snobbish rich woman for some reason..." Lauren muttered as a woman tied a stylish Chignon bun.

"Darlings, you look phenomenal!" Belladonna squealed before dragging both of them. "You two will be modelling with Tim and me today!"

"Tim? Lauren, don't you think he sounds like that one dude from high school that I used to fight all the time?" Kieran asked. "Yeah... He sounds like it. I just hope he isn't that fella that Bella said." Lauren chucked.

"Calm down, Ren. I mean, what are the odds?" Kieran laughed.

Apparently, Kieran was proven wrong.

At the sight of Tim, Kieran and Lauren were left speechless, for about 3.5 seconds, unfortunately.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Kieran shouted. "It' more like WHAT THE FUCK ARE  YOU DOING HERE!" Tim yelled. "HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU RIPPED, YOU SMALL PP?!" Lauren yelled.

For a 22-year-old woman, Lauren can be a bit immature at times... This was one of them.

"I DON'T HAVE A SMALL PP, YOU STUPID RED HAIR CLOWN!" Tim yelled. "Oh, so you three know each other?" Belladonna asked, obviously not helping.

"Yeah, we are total strangers," Kieran said sarcastically. "OF COURSE WE KNOW EACH OTHER!"

"YOU BIG FAT DODO! I STILL HAVEN'T FORGIVE YOU ON WHAT YOU DID TO ME DURING THIRD GRADE, ON 25TH OF MARCH!" Lauren yelled, getting out her brass knuckles that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"WHY THE FUCK DO YOU STILL REMEMBER THAT DAY?!? I WON'T APOLOGIZE ANYWAY! YOU DESERVED IT!" Tim jested.

Upon hearing that, Kieran was frightened of Lauren more than he was mad at Tim. "Bella?" he whispered. "Yes, Kieran?" Bella said as she watched the redhead woman and her date squabbling.

" Remind me not to piss Lauren off. That was one hell of a memory she got there..." Kieran whispered. "Oh honey, woman have an excellent memory when it comes to mistakes... Especially when the mistake was committed by their partner." Belladonna purred before breaking up the fight.

They eventually started the modelling session. Other than the occasional name-calling, it went pretty well. Both Lauren and Kieran were born naturals. "Seriously guys, just join me in the modelling industry already!" Belladonna sighed after they finished the photo shoot.

"Sorry to disappoint, Bella, but I'm not that interested in modelling until the point it's my main job," Lauren laughed, before glaring and pointing at Tim. "Plus I don't want to raise my chances of ever seeing this degenerate organism again."

"What. Did. You. Just. Said?" Tim fumed. "Did I stutter? I didn't, so I won't say it again." Lauren jeered. "Well then, let's settle this once and for all, shall we?" Kieran had a malicious grin on his face. For a moment, he looked like a feared assassin threatening his target.

"Oh yes, we shall. No weapons though, I don't like playing dirty." Tim clarified as Kieran threw his switchblade to Lauren, who caught it neatly in the air.

"No backup support either, you whore." Tim pointed at Lauren. "Oh Bella, I'm so sorry but blood needs to be spilt today." Lauren was trying to stab Tim at that point, but Belladonna restrained her.

"Calm down Lauren, what did he do to make you remember your hatred?" Belladonna asked. "It's a long story that I don't want to say now... All I can say is I used to date him..." Lauren sighed.

"Can you bring this outside? I don't want a mess here." an old cleaner said. Remembering that they are responsible grown-ups, they nodded before changing into their clothes and heading to the nearest park to duke it out.

"Kieran, if you lose, I'm not playing Lune with you tonight," Lauren growled. Kieran nodded as he started stretching. "After this, mademoiselle, I will bring you somewhere lovely," Tim winked as he too started stretching.

After their warm-ups, Kieran and Tim went all out on each other. Kicks, punches, sweeps and others were performed. "You've gotten weak, White dog!" Tim taunted as he evaded Kieran's punches. Kieran kept silent. He wasn't the taunting one when it comes to fights.

The fight ended in a tie, for it took too long and Belladonna doesn't want to miss a date with Tim. "Next time, I'll use my knife and ram it through your beating heart." Kieran panted. "The feeling is mutual,  _ buddy _ ." Tim slurred.

And just like that, they parted ways. "I'm sorry you have to see that side of me, Belladonna. I acted like a fool, didn't I?" Tim asked. "Did you? I don't think so. In fact, I quite like it. I hope you are just as aggressive in the sheets as you are when you were fighting." Belladonna winked.

"Oh... Would you like to know?" Tim smirked. "Certainly, but take it slow, tiger." Belladonna booped his nose. "There's a cafe over there, wanna try it?" Belladonna asked. "Sure," Tim said as they headed to their destination.

* * *

"Today was quite a day, don't you think so?" Belladonna asked. "Oh I agree. I never knew that I would meet two old irritating faces, let alone you when I was heading to work." Tim grinned. "I enjoyed our date. We should definitely do this again." Belladonna giggled as she took out a piece of paper and handed it to Tim.

"Let me guess, this is your phone number, am I right?" Tim smirked. "Absolutely. Let me add it to my contacts now before I forget." Tim took out his phone and the two of them exchanged phone numbers.

"Guess I'll see you later!" Belladonna giggled before heading home. Tim did the same.

When Belladonna arrived home, she got into her comfortable clothes and squealed. "Today was a marvellous day!" she sighed forgetting about the fiasco that occurred at first.

Tim went home feeling happy. "Finally, a date that wasn't overly aggressive and not after my fame nor money..." he said to no one in particular.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated!! :>>>


End file.
